The Last Star
by AyeJay98
Summary: Nova Dawn is the daughter of Hades and the new goddess of the night sky. Zeus sent her to Earth with Ares son,Kai Rival, as a punishment for being born. Recently  both 15 now  they learned something the other gods dare not to know. Cronus has been awaken.


I took my first step in to the real world. I was only eight so I didn't know how to feel. Scared? Terrified? Unwanted? Maybe even all three. I held Kai's hand with one hand and help on tight to my security item, , with the other. I looked at the blonde who's only a couple months older than me and still was four inches taller. His green eyes showed no sign of fear but it was full of anger and rage. Just looking at him reminded me of his dad, Ares.

He looked at his stuffed dragon, his security item. He let go of my hand and picked up his toy. He scowled at it for a second as his grip on the dragon got tighter and tighter. I nudged Kai and frowned. "Kai, what do we do now?"

Kai threw his security item as far as he can and stormed away. Ares gave him Scales the dragon the day he was born. It was Ares fault Zeus found me and Kai. He doesn't know how to keep his mouth shut and that caused us to be the first god and goddess living on Earth. There weren't supposed to be any more gods and goddesses, but Ares and Hades broke that rule. Ares child, the god of warriors, was Kai. Hades is my father making me the goddess of the stars and night.

I spotted Scales up in a small oak tree near a lake. I ran up to the tree and started to climb it. Once I was almost to the top, I heard someone huffing and puffing under me. I looked down and saw Kai trying to catch his breathe. His hands rested on his knees as he panted. "Nova," he gasped. "Don't you dare go any higher."

I raised a brow and childishly laughed. "Now Kai, don't you think that's going to make me want to climb even higher?" I reached up and hooked on to a branch just about my head. I hung on it upside down and let my long chocolate brown hair cover my face. My natural wavy hair blew with the wind and all my blood rushed to my head.

"Nova Dawn I swear." Kai growled coldly. I climbed even higher just to get on his nerves. "Fine, don't listen to me. But don't come crying to me when you get hurt." Kai walked in the opposite direction pouting like a four-year-old.

I couldn't help but crack a smile. "I won't Kai!" I quickly hopped across a couple more branches until I could finally reach Scales the dragon. I held on to him with the same arm I was holding with. I heard a crackle and then looked down. I seemed to loose my balance as the tree seemed to tip. I looked at the branch I was standing on and gasped. Before I knew is, the branch broke off and I started to fall.

Luckily, I reacted quickly enough to land on my hands and knees. I groaned loudly as pain overfilled my body. "Nova. That was a dumb move. Come on your smarter than that." Mumbled a deep familiar voice. I slowly tilted my head up. A man with olive skin, a sharp pointed nose, a serious expression, and all dressed in midnight black.

I slightly smirked as I pushed myself to get up. "What do you want Hades?" I spat.

Hades sighed and reached out towards me. "Nova, you can come home. Zeus nor Ares needs to know you are with me. The dark night sky isn't complete without you." I thought for a second, maybe I could just go back to . "All you have to do is leave Kai."

I flinched back and stared at my dad as if he was a mad man. "Are you joking my life? I could never leave Kai! He's my best friend."

"Nova Dawn, you are coming home now." Hades demanded. I bit my lip and laughed coldly.

From a distance I saw Kai running towards me. He must of heard me fall and came to check on me. He called out my name as if I was a long lost friend. He got closer and closer but I couldn't risk him seeing Hades. I turned to the god and shook my head. "Hades, you didn't even fight for me and Kai. You just watched us leave. That is pitiful." Hades opened his mouth but I stopped him. "It's best if you leave now." And in a blink of an eye, he was gone. Hurt and surprised, but that's what he deserved.


End file.
